


No Phones in Class

by girafayette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, KIND OF I GUESS, M/M, like if i need warnings or i need a certain tag, please tell me if you think i should change any of these settings!!, texting au, this is my first time posting to ao3 and i don't know what i'm doing, what else do i add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafayette/pseuds/girafayette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A messaging/texting fic (yes I'm jumping on the bandwagon about a month too late but whatever). I love those so much! Alexander and John get buddied up (along with TJeff to bring some spice into the mix) to do a class project. Alexander screams about it to his friends, John screams about it to his friends, Thomas Jefferson screams in general lmao he's so done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid any confusion/set things up:
> 
> Peggy, Eliza, Angelica, Alex, and Robert (based off Robert Troup who was Alexander Hamilton's college roommate at King's College back in the day) are in one friend group.
> 
> John, Hercules, and Lafayette are another friend group.
> 
> In the present day, Angelica is a college freshman, Peggy's a sophomore, the rest are juniors (in high school. Angelica's the only college kid)

**ONE YEAR AGO**

 

**Group chat: angelica is tol and ham is smol**

**axolotl:** guys

**axolotl:** I just got back from debating

**axolotl:** a practice debate against the school’s other team

**axolotl:** I went up against this guy john laurens

**axolotl:** he was SO GOOD

**axolotl:** and SO CUTE

**angelicaca:** um 

**angelicaca:** OK

**axolotl:** anyways i think I might be in love

**RobotTroop:** jesus christ

**RobotTroop:** also angelica whhy would you calll yourself angelicaca??

**angelicaca:** I lent my laptop to my darling bro philip because he had to do "research"

 

**Group chat: horsecules horsexhercules**

**turtlenerdle:** I am dead I debated this guy today

**turtlenerdle:** alexander hamilton

**turtlenerdle:** he was so good I think he killed me at debating

**Loafbaguette:** sounds fun 

**turtlenerdle:** oh it was he was insanely attractive as he got more and more worked up

**turtlenerdle:** he was a cutie

**Hercuties:** sorry that positions already filled im the resident cute one

**turtlenerdle:** ok he was hot

**Hercules:** and you’re a bag of hormones

**turtlenerdle:** i’m 16 i’m supposed to be

 

**PRESENT DAY**

 

**Group chat: hamburrger I ship it**

**axolotl:** gross don't ship me with burr 

**axolotl:** please

**Elizaminnelli:** too late robert and i wrote friendfic about it

**RobotTroop:**  (it was smut)

**axolotl:** i hate you all goodbye

**Elizaminnelli:** IT WASN'T I PROMIS E  


**axolotl:** burr and I would never be able to have sex in a decent position anyways he's way too spineless for that

**axolotl:** also goodbye for real because i have to get to english class

**angelato:**  nastay

 

**axolotl:** ohhh my godddd

**Peggarita:** ? Alexander I swear I can never tell if you're talking to us or yourself

**axolotl:** PEGGY

**axolotl:** guess what

**Peggarita:** "what"

**axolotl:** you know john Laurens

**Peggarita:** john laurens? The one you blather on about every lunchtime, telling us about what cute things he did in every class you share with him and dissecting his outfits until you've inadvertently memorized the contents of his entire wardrobe? The one you have a massive crush on? The one that made you physically swoon once? The one whose every interaction with you gets documented in this here chat?

**Peggarita:** no I can't say I know him

**axolotl:** when did you get so sarcastic

**Peggarita:** when I was born

**Peggarita:** so anyways what about john laurens?

**axolotl:** OKAY so in English our teacher was like "OK let's do groupwork"

**axolotl:** and then he swapped our table groups

**axolotl:** and I ended up at the same table as JOHNNN.

**Peggarita:** soooo you swapped English tables and you sit with john Laurens now is that all can i go

**axolotl:** not only that but we're collaborating on an assignment. Along with Thomas Jefferson the Dickhead but that can't be helped. 

**Peggarita:** squeal. That's so romantic. 

**axolotl:** just be excited for me peggles. Its all I ask. 

  
  


**Group chat: NO FRENCH ALLOWED I DO NOT UNDERSTAND FRENCHCH**

 

**Hercuties:** john why do you look like you ate sunshine for breakfast

**turtlenerdle:** ALEXANDER HAMILTON

**Hercuties:** u have to be more specific john that’s like u every time ya see him

**turtlenerdle:** we're doing a group project together in english

**turtlenerdle:** a presentation on messages in the book

**turtlenerdle:** and I'm with alexaaaander (and Thomas Jefferson i don't really know him)

**boulangerie:** Thomas and I are friends he's cool

**Hercuties:** you only think that bc Jefferson literally will not shut his face about france

**boulangerie:** ...nno ... hshhhhhh

 

**Group chat: DON’T WRITE HAMBURRGER SMUT YA NASTIES**

**Elizaminnelli:** hey alex

**Elizaminnelli:** did i ever tell you i have biology with john laurens???

**Elizaminnelli:** i feel like i may have forgotten that

**axolotl:** eliza what

**axolotl:** you can’t just do that

**axolotl:** eLIXZA

**Elizaminnelli:** so anyways he asked me for your number but i was like “i’ll have to check with him first???”

**axolotl:** eliza you did not

**Elizaminnelli:** i had to be safe it’s not my info to give out willy nilly!!

**axolotl:** i can’t believe you

**axolotl:** give him my number pleeeease

**Peggarita:** eliza shut up i’m trying to sleep i can hear you cackling through the wall and alex u thirsty hoe go 2 sleep

**axolotl:** sorry peggy

**axolotl:**  also I'm not a thirsty hoe this is a make-or-break situation

**axolotl:**  but anyways eliza how could you 

**RobotTroop:** idk man you should be glad she’s guarding your information safely

**RobotTroop:** now go to bed my phone keeps pinging every time you send something

**angelato:** put it on silent you dip

**axolotl:** ANGELICA HELLO

**angelato:** hi

**RobotTroop:** ANGELICA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU HAVEN’T TALKED TO US IN AGESSSS

**angelato:** uhh

**angelato:** college

**axolotl:** are you too good for us now  >:( fite me angie

**angelato:** i’m sorry guys i’m just so so busy 

**angelato:** i would kill a man if it got rid of my workload

**axolotl:** YES PLEASE THAT MAN IS CALLED THOMAS JEFFERSON

**Elizaminnelli:** well i mean

**Elizaminnelli:** if you were imprisoned for killing someone WHICH I DO NOT CONDONE they probs wouldn’t make you finish your papers in jail right

**Peggarita:** eliza SHUT UP it’s not even funny stop laughing it’s 1AM

**Elizaminnelli:** heeheeeeeeeeeeee

**Peggarita:** aight i’m confiscating your phone get some sleep 

**Elizaminnelli:** oh no guys help she’s coming for me

**Elizaminnelli:** SHE’S HERE GU

**Elizaminnelli:** this is peggy go to bed all of you

**axolotl:** why are you starting to sound so much like angelica

**angelato:** what’s that supposed to mean??

**axolotl:** night!!

**angelato:** ALEXANDER. COME BACK.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are not ok in angelicaland, john and ham interact awkwardly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PJ is Philip Jeremiah Schuyler, the younger brother of the Schuyler sisters. In this he's like 15 idk.

**Group chat: john laurens will literally not shut up about hamilton**

**turtlenerdle:** only because he’s so

**turtlenerdle:** _so._

**boulangerie:** he’s so-so? is that good? i thought that meant just mediocre.

**turtlenerdle:** no, no, he’s SO. I don’t know. everything. 

**boulangerie:** 1000000007456294154905835945% confused 

**Hercuties:** i think he’s trying to say that alex is attractive in a well-rounded way but i could be wrong

**Hercuties:** (i hate to break it to you john, but,)

**turtlenerdle:** but what???

**turtlenerdle:** don’t leave me hanging!

**turtlenerdle:** !!!! 

**turtlenerdle:** honestly tell me before i fall too much in very deep like with him

**boulangerie:** um…

**boulangerie:** if you honestly think you arent already “very deep in like”

**boulangerie:** i have some bad news for you

**turtlenerdle:** okay, so maybe i am but really can you blame me?? he’s so cute i want to cry

**Hercuties:** yikes man :-[

**turtlenerdle:** HERC WHERE DID YOU GO WHAT DO YOU HATE TO BREAK TO ME

**Hercuties:** ay chill fam i was just gonna say that he knows nothing about football

**boulangerie:** pffffftfft heeeeheehee xd

**turtlenerdle:** ohh my god i thought it was something serious 

**Hercuties:** welll

**Hercuties:** it all seems anticlimactic now after you started using the all-caps

**turtlenerdle:** you had me worried

**turtlenerdle:** also laf you didn’t even bother with that emoticon it’s XD you silly biscuit

**boulangerie:** XD is that better mon ami

**Hercuties:** “silly biscuit” bye i’m done i refuse to associate meself with someone who says that plus i thought we agreed NO FRENCH

**boulangerie:** you know what mon ami means i know you know

**Hercuties:** lalalala i can’t hear over the sound of the english language byeee

**Hercuties:** also john football practice is at 4

**turtlenerdle:** see you there silly biscuit

**Hercuties:** omg don’t

 

**Group chat: alex is a thirsty hoe I’M NOT yes you are PEGGGYYYyyYy**

**Elizaminnelli:** i gave john your number in bio today are you satisfied

**axolotl:** :)) yes!! ahh thank you eliza you’re my fav schuyler

**axolotl:** unlike peggy whose hobbies include being sarcastic and calling me a thirsty hoe

**RobotTroop:** well i mean is she wrong

**angelato:** ?? 

**angelato:** hello? i am a schuyler?? as well???

**Peggarita:** barely! PJ says you haven’t talked to him in weeks

**angelato:** O_O

**angelato:** oh god 

**angelato:** i haven’t

**angelato:** i messed up so bad i gotta go

**angelato:** this conversation isn’t over, alex!!!!

**axolotl:** eliza is still my fav schuyler btw 

**axolotl:** if anyone is wondering

**Elizaminnelli:** <3 YESS I AM THE ALPHA FEMALE

 

**Conversation between angelato and pjsky**

**pjsky:** hey angie how’s college

 

**pjsky:** are you free right now

 

**pjsky:** hey peggy said you weren’t coming home for break 

**pjsky:** why not

**pjsky:** also mom says she misses you and she hopes you’re ok

 

**pjsky:** i know you’re busy but i need advice

**pjsky:** angelica?

 

**pjsky:** dad tells me you’re pretty busy 

**pjsky:** sorry if i’m bothering you

 

**pjsky:** angelica - hope you had a good break and you didn’t overwork yourself (:

 

**pjsky:** eliza and i were going to send you a care package but the cookie shop was closed for the week and our oven is currently stuffed up sorry

 

**pjsky:** is there even cell reception at college?

 

**angelato:** OH NOO PJ I AM SO SORRY

 

**angelato:** okay fair enough i deserve the silent treatment

**angelato:** i just want you to know that i’m so so so so sorry i didn’t mean to ignore you ugh

**angelato:** college is really stressful and it’s okay if you don’t understand

**angelato:** but even then i should’ve made time for you i don’t know why i didn’t i think i spent most of my spare time sleeping

**angelato:** i know that’s no excuse

**angelato:** but it wasn’t just you i swear i’ve barely made time for anyone at all

**angelato:** not even myself or any new friends because i have none they say i’m too intense and i come on too strong or something oh god this entire experience has been so overwhelming and i can’t apologize enough for putting you aside

**angelato:** i’m gonna start talking to you more from now on pj i promise

 

**pjsky:** you really don’t have to write that much of an apology angie otherwise you’ll start to sound like your friend alexander

**angelato:** i really do have to. you at least deserve that.

**pjsky:** its okay honestly (:

**angelato:** what did i do to deserve you as my brother?? xx

 

**Group chat: alex is not a thirsty hoe, peggy, he is a hero for all who sacrifices what he must in order to protect his loved ones**

**Peggarita:** well gee i wonder who renamed our group chat, alex

**RobotTroop:** what heroic thing did you do anyways

**axolotl:** i sat next to jefferson in english so that john didn’t have to ‘,:)

**Peggarita:** oh  _ swoon  _ how brave 

**RobotTroop:** i mean that’s kind of impressive

**Peggarita:** what, the fact that he  _ sat next to jefferson  _ or the wiggly eyebrow emoticon because personally i’m more impressed by the latter

**axolotl:** i will carve a trophy out of diamond for anyone who manages to break down your incredible towering sarcasm walls peggy

 

**Conversation between axolotl and turtlenerdle**

**turtlenerdle:** hey this is john laurens from english :) your friend eliza gave me your number (she said it was okay with you) and i thought we could use this to communicate in case we can’t meet up in person for whatever reason, i guess. Hello

**axolotl:** hi john! 

**turtlenerdle:** hey!

**axolotl:** hey

**turtlenerdle:** hey?

**axolotl:** hey.

**turtlenerdle:** so uh

**turtlenerdle:** i’m gonna add thomas to this as well when i get his number

**axolotl:** oh right 

**axolotl:** we have to work with jefferson 

**axolotl:** (unfortunately)

**turtlenerdle:** uh

**turtlenerdle:** what

**axolotl:** he and i don’t always see eye to eye 

**axolotl:** on like. anything.

**turtlenerdle:** oh. kay.

 

**turtlenerdle:** actually i’ve heard people say that about you haha

**axolotl:** heard what?

**turtlenerdle:** “alexander hamilton will pick a fight with anyone and probably destroy them” - girl in hallway

**turtlenerdle:** and i vaguely remember getting demolished by you some time last year at a practice debate

**turtlenerdle:** not that i’m salty about it i’m mostly just impressed actually :D

**axolotl:** i can do it again if you want lmao

**turtlenerdle:** pass. i’m all for watching you debate someone else though.

**axolotl:** well i mean with jefferson around…

 

**Group chat: eliza is the only nonscary schuyler sister**

**axolotl:** ELIZA I NEED HELP I’M RUSTY

**axolotl:** MY FLIRT GAME IS RUSTY I USED TO BE SMOOTH BUT THEN I DIDN’T FLIRT WITH ANYONE FOR A YEAR BECAUSE JOHN AND NOW I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I’M DOING HELP

**Elizaminnelli:** don’t try to be all smooth if you’re not just be yourself alex <3

**axolotl:** ily but i’m gonna need better advice SEND HELP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this! And also thank you for the lovely comments on the previous chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> alright so just to sort things out
> 
> axolotl=Alexander  
> Peggarita=Peggy  
> angelato=Present day Angelica  
> angelicaca=One-year-ago Angelica  
> Elizaminnelli=Eliza  
> Hercuties=Hercules  
> Loafbaguette=One-year-ago Lafayette  
> boulangerie=Present day Lafayette  
> RobotTroop=Robert  
> turtlenerdle=John
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
